LoveD You
by Kieri-Kuragari0o
Summary: I loved him,I thought he did too.But I guess I was wrong.Now I hate him with a passion,but do I?I now know I still love him.But will I forgive him?This is my story of pain,betrayal,love,happiness,and pity.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining......A rainy day in Japan.

"It suits my mood."A girl said quietly to herself.

She looked around at her surroundings.It was the park.She just stood there.Looking at what she held in her hand.It was a necklace.On the necklace was a ring.The ring was a white gold band , with a beautiful diamond star in the center.

"I wonder?"She said.

"What would it be like if I never met....him?"She thought.

* * *

Let me explain a few things right now.My name is Kira Li.I am 16 years old ,and I live in Hong Kong, China.Or I used to ..that is.My father was the leader of the Li clan.While my Mother was Princess of Japan.But my mother was also part Chinese.So that would mean that i was 3 quaters Chinese and a quater Japanese I think.Since my father was the leader of the Li clan, that would mean he was supposed to have a boy.But of course I was the only child he had,my mother couldn't give birth after me.So I was trained to be the next leader of the Li clan.The Li clan was known for it's power.But most people didn't know it was also known for it's magic.The only magic I had was inherited from my father, my mother didn't have any magic.What I had inheirted from my father was elemental magic.So all I had were elemental magic , but I later found out that I was physic.Which menat that i was also a telepath,telekenetic,and probably burn things with my mind.But I also had raw magic I really didn't know how to control.I was also strictly trained in every kind of Martial Arts there was to Tae Kwon Do to Judo.I was also highly educated too.I would never get but the best in my education.But enough of my father's side.

My mother was a princess to Japan.She was very beautiful i might say.She had long black hair that reached to her mid-thigh.Her eyes were the most intresting though.She had told me that her eyes could change colors when her mood changed.She also told me that mine could do the same.Now my mother wasn't the type to let other people push her around.She was also never girly either ,but she was polite.My mother was an excellent Zen and Martial arts master.As well in her own sword technique.It was a a beautiful technique which you include dancing.It was really fun when she taught me.My mother also was expecting but was happy that she had a girl.She said that i was not allowed to take to the throne until I was 18.

My parents names were Su Yung Wong and Xio-Lang Li.(Xio-Lang and Su Yung are my actual parents names.)I loved my parents.And one day we were supposed to visit Russia, for some buisness matter my dad had.My mother became friends with this woman named,Madison Hiwatari.She had a son.He was about my age 5.We were five when we met.His name was Kai.Kai like his mother had blue hair, but his was two toned it was light in the front and dark in the back.He had inheirted crimson eyes from his father.My mother and Kai's mother were soon best friends.

So now every year it's like a trip to visit Russia.Everytime we go ,we always go to the same place,the Hiwatari's Manor.I mean it's not a bad thing ,but everytime I go it's always the same thing.Go hang out with Kai or Kai and his friends.It is fun ,but sometimes it's no fun being the only girl.First there was Tala.He was like a big brother I never had.Spencer is like really nice.Ian is a little annoying.and Bryan is like another big brother.It's just like that.When i was 10 developed a little crush on Kai.And later i found out he did too.We confessed how we felt and became a couple.We went out for like 2 years.But it was a long distance relationship.But I could still see him during breaks.Before I left he gave me this beautifuk necklace.That is the verysame necklace I wear today.After awhile we hit 13.

When I came back to see him during the summer, I found out that he had another girlfriend.The girl was pretty.I bet she was even pretty then me.I mean she had nice long blonde hair and blue eyes, while I had Black hair with red streaks(natural) and eyes that change colors.

I asked her how long they have been dating.She told me they have been dating since they were 10.Now I wouldn't really be suprised at this.He's been dating her behind my back for 3 years.So he's a lying,two timing asshole.I couldn't belive that.I saw he was trying to come after me,but I ran faster.I tried to throw away the necklace,but I didn't have the heart.

When I went back to Hong Kong suffering from heartbreak.It was 1 month after the visit.My Mother died.I don't know how but the doctor said she suffered from a disease.She had only a week to live.And that whole week she was to be in the hospital.I stayed with her the whole week.My mother had given me her sword, crystal daggers and her bows and arrows.Finally it was the day.Today was her ..................Death Day.

"Mother..please."I cried.

"Kira,please stop crying."My mother said weakly.

"Mother,I don't want you to leave me."I cried silently.

"Kira,i will never leave you.Remeber I love you."She said before she died.

"No!!"I said crying.

Soon After that my dad went through depression.Have you ever heard of that when one's mate dies the other cannot survive?Well that seems like what my father went through.After a few months he couldn't stand it.He comitted suicide.He left me a note.

_To my dearest Kira,_

_I am sorry for this but i could not stand it anymore.I feel that it is my responsibility that your mother had died._

_I know that it seems like we are leaving you,But we are not.Just remeber that we are always with you and love you._

_I leave you here is my magic sword,fan and flute.This fan was for you on your 14 birthday.But I guess I can give it to you early._

_The flute is a very special gift.It can control your raw magic.But It can also do spells._

_Rember to keep up on your studies and training.There is also one more gift I wish to give you.I wish to give you ,my beyblades._

_They are called Draxilia and Draxil.The one made of black diamond is ,raxilia and the one made of white diamond is ,Drazil._

_These are really special gifts I give you.Now i will tell you this.I know I have never taught you beyblade,but I will leave you in the care of your aunt and uncle._

_They have a son and daought about your age.Now my Lotus blosoom I want you to never do anything as foolish as I did._

_It would be no right for you since,you may have something to live for.I want you to live a happy life.And also I wish to give the Li clan in your hands when you turn 18._

_Remember I love you and so does your mother.We will always be with you in your heart._

_Love,_

_Father_

I couldn't stand it!!First I suffered from a broken heart from Kai.Now both my parents died.It was no fair.Why is life so cruel to me.I thougt about comitting suicide myself,but I couldn't do it.My father said live a happy life.I'll try.But what am I to live for.Love?Yeah right,I felt that first hand.What love is to me now is hurt,betrayal, and sadness.I was hurt because I thought he loved me.Betrayal when he cheated on me.And sadness from everything else.My heart aches.The i heard a voice in my head.

Mistress

/Who's there?/

It is me Draxilia and my brother Draxil

/Aren't you the blades my father left me?/

/Yes,but we can also communicate with you.We are your bit beasts.

Soon I learned everything I could about beyblading,from my bit beasts.

I lived with my aunt and uncle for awhile.I had cousins named Lee and Mariah.They were also into beyblading.i had trained with them but I felt I was no where near as good as them.So I trained harder.So one day i could defeat one of them.Then they told me that they had to go to a tournament.Since I wasn't apart of a team yet i couldn't go.So I stayed in the village and trained little kids.I loved them i really did.They were so carefree and didn't know the meaning of pain.Unlike me.Since I had my cousins I forgotten about Kai and my parents for awhile.

Soon they came back.They didn't win the tournament ,but they came back happy.School wasn't so hard i'd have to say.So soon a few years passed and I wanted to live by myself.I did own my own fashion buisness as well as being the Li Clan Leader and Being the Princess of Japan.

I had the money to support myself and things.I mean why would I have all that money for anyway.I told my aunt and uncle they objected , but I gave my reasons why.Finally they let me.And when I moved it was to Japan.I bought a shrine like looking house.It was beautiful there.I asked if Lee and Mariah would like and come stay once in awhile.

Now i live in Japan.It was a very beautiful place.I loved it here.But I do miss China.I miss my cousins.I better be going now.I walked back home.As soon as I reached home my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey,Kira"I heard.

"It's me.Mariah."

"Mariah!!!"I said happily.

"See your excitied.Well I told me mom if I could come live with you since like you live by yourself.She said I coul if it's alright with you."

"Of course it's alright with me.We could go to the same school as I do.!!"I was so excited.

"Yeah,well i'll be coming with Lee in a few days.We remeber where you live so don't pick us up.We want to suprise you.Bye!!!"Mariah said.

Oh my God.Mariah and Lee are coming to live with me!!!Now that is great.I must get everything ready.

Few days later

DiNg DoNg

I opened my door and there stood my cousins,Lee and Mariah.I nearly jumped on them.I was so happy.

"Oh my god!!!"I almost screamed.

"I see someone's happy to see us."said Lee.

"Here come in I'll show you to your rooms."I said really happy.

So I showed them around the house and their rooms.I showed them where the beyblade arena I had and the gym.I showed them the pool and hot tub.It was soon dinner time and I cooked.I loved this day.They were also applying to the same school I was going to.We were going to Hikari High(Sounds gay doesn't it.But I couldn't think of anything better.)We were going to start school tomorrow too.I had already bought their uniforms and found out transportation.I had bought all of us motorcycles and cars.I didn't know if they would like them but I got them anyway.Well I better get some sleep.I see Mariah and Lee already went to bed.School tomorrow I bet it's going to be great.

But how wrong I was.

* * *

I hoped you liked it.I worked very hard on it.Right now It 3:11 a.m. and i'm serious it really is.I didn't know if you would like it,but I thought what the heck why not try it.So I hoped you really liked and it!!.And if it's no trouble please Review.Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, here's chapter 2 i hope you enjoy it!!Ohh yeah this story is in Kira's P.O.V. most of the time.

* * *

RIng RIng.

Ugh!!

What the hell is that annoying noise.Ohh it's my alarm clock.I shut my alarm clock off ,and got out of bed.What time is it?Ohh right, I set it to 5 so I can train.Well better get ready then.I went to my bathroom,brushed my teeth and washed my face.I took a shower and got into my training clothes.A pair of baggy sweatpants and a lose t-shirt.I walked into my gym and decided to do a little warm up first.So i stretched and other stuff.Soon i pick out what weapon i would use today.I chose my sword.I looked at it.It was my mother's sword.It was a black sheath with a red dragon with gold outlining.The hilt out the sword was beautiful as well.It was a black hilt with a simple blood red garnet on it.It also had gold and red ribbons attched to it.I wanted to practice my mother's technique for awhile.I started the music ,and flowed with it.I now knew why my mother enjoyed it so much.It was fun ,and sometimes seems like all your troubles go away.It was also great for stress,too.It was nearing 6:50 a.m..I decided to stop training for now and take another shower.I turned it back into it's charm.(All the weapons she had recieved,she had turned them into charms so she could wear it on a bracelet.)I slowly walked back into my room.As soon as I was there.I walked into the bathroom to take a bath.I took off my clothes and stepped in.The feeling of hot water felt good aganist my skin.It relaxed all the tension in my body,and losened my muscles.I reached for the soap and cleaned my body.Soon I was finished with my shower and wrapped my body in a towel.I stepped out of the bathroom and went for my walk-in-closet.I looked for my uniform fo Atsuko High.Itwas a black pleated skirt that reached ,about 2 inches above my knees.Also there was a white blouse ,and black blazer with the school emblem.And finally there was the silver tie.

After I was finished dressing,I dried my hair.Soon that was finished , and it was 7:10.School didn't start till 8.So I decided to see if Mariah and Lee were awake yet.I heard the showers go on in their rooms,so I guess they're awake.Since they were in the showers and I got nothing to do.I went to make breakfast.I found everything i needed to make breakfast.When Mariah and Lee had came down all the food had already been placed down on the table.

"Morning!"I said cheerfully.

"Morning."They replied back.

"I made breakfast."I said smiling.

They seated themselves down,and took their plates.I figured they weren't morning people.I sat down also and grabbed my own plate.I looked over at what i had made,I had pancakes and waffels done,bacon and eggs,and some fresh squeezed orange juce.We ate and finally it was time for school.First it was a hard decison,What veichle would we ride to school?Well Lee and Mariah chose first.

They were going to ride in the red posche,while I drove my black posche.We drove to Atsuko High.Mariah and I were going to be sophmores ,while Lee was a junior.When we arrived at the school.All of us seemed to have separted.It was my first year but I knew the school like the back of my hand.I didn't know how I knew or why but my instincts told me where to go.And my instincts are never wrong.But I seemed to find my was to the principal's offic by myself.I got my timetable and went in search of my locker.

Hallways.

I went to go check out my locker on the second floor.Mariah's and lee's were on the third,so I wouldn't see them in between classes.When i reached my locker,I saw girls ,and a few guys crowding the one next to mine.I couldn't see who they were,but I just ignored them.I got to my locker which was #254.The bell rang and all the people cleared up.I was about to walk to my first period class,which was Advance Math.But I bumped into someone.

The person was tall,that's for sure.He or she was like 3 heads taller than me!And i was like 5'8''.

I heard the person mumble a sorry.Itw as a male voice,so it was a boy.I took a glance at him.He had red hair and was pretty pale.And for some reason......he looked really firmiliar.(Can anyone guess who it is????)

Well I forgot about that and walked to class.Most sophmores didn't take advance math,so I guessed I would be one of the few.Mostly Advance Math was for Seniors and Juniors,So maybe Lee was in my first class.I walked in the classroom ,and looked who was there.As I had suspected the class was mostly juniors and senoirs.

(In high school you can chose your classes.But you would still have to take the general classes too.But if you class ou choose if a general class and is advanced that would be you general subject in class.Well I don't know exactly but that's what my sister told me.)

I didn't see Lee so i guessed he was in a different class.I took my seat next to a boy with long black hair wrapped in a white cloth.He sorta reminded me of Ray back in the village.I took my seat and the boy made a friendly conversation.

"Hey are you new or something?"The boy asked me.

"Yeah,i just transferred this year."I said.

"i'm Ray Kon."He said shaking my hand.

Wow!!I guess he doesn't remeber me.

"Aww,you don't remeber me Ray???"I said with a sad face.

He took one look and said.

"Kira?"

"You got it."I said cheerfully.

"Wow!Never imagined you being here."He said to me.

"Oh really.Oh yeah!do you know who else is here?"I asked him playfully.

"Nope?Who?"He asked me.

"I'll give you a hint.She has pink hair and cat like eyes.And also her brother is here,too."I said.

"Mariah and Lee are here ,too?!?"He said suprised.

"Yeah , and I want you to ask her out on a date.And you better not chicken out like you did last time."I said.

But before he could answer,the teacher came in.He started the class by telling our names,and then started the lesson.At the end of the class he gave out Homework.Now doesn't that suck!!Homework on the first day.I walked out of the class with Ray.

"Hey ,could I see your timetable?"I asked him.

"Sure."He said,handing me the white sheet of paper.

I scanned over the paper and found he only had a few classes with me.

"Aww,that sucks you only have a few classes with me."I said disappointed.

"Really,well it can't be that bad.Hey I goot go.I have art next.What about you?"Ray asked me.

"I have English."i said dully.

"Oh ok ,then I'll see you at lunch.See ya."He said smiling before he left.

Well went to my class.It was room 201.I walked in and I saw Mariah there.Thank god.At least there was someone I knew in my class.But to bad for me that we had seating arrangements.

"Now,class,i will be choosing your seats for the rest of theyear.Now I want all of you to go stand in the back of the classroom.Mariah and I weren't seated next to each other,I sensed it and you know what,I wast right.

"Now I would like Ms.Rosewood and Mr.Richardson to sit in those seats over there."Mrs.Tazo said.

They both took thier seats.

"Next,I would like Ms.Parker and Ms.Minamoto to sit behind Serena and Anthony."She continued on.

"Then it continued on and on.Son it was Mariah's turn and she had to sit with a boy named Dereck Matahori.Soon it was my turn.

"Now I would like Ms.Li and Mr.Valkov behind them."She said and finally started the class.

wait did she say Valkov!?!I looked over and I saw the boy I bumped into the hallway.So that was Tala.I couln't beilive it.I was in total shock.Soon I mumbled his name and I guess he heard me.

"Do I know you?"He whispered to me,trying to not catch the attention of the teacher.

"Just answer my question first.Are you really Tala valkov?"I asked seeing if it was really him.I mean I already knew it was probably him, but I just wanted to make sure.

"Yeah,now tell me who are you?"He said.

"I feel ashamed you don't remember me?"i said in mock hurt.

"Yeah,I don't remember you,now would you enlighten me."He said.

"Fine,I'm Kira remember me?"I aksed him.

"Kira?You sure about that."Tala siad to me in disbelief.

"Ya,it's me get used to it."I said happily.

We continued out chat not really paying any attention to the teacher.Soon it was over and Lunch ad began.Tala had wlaked with me to the lunchroom.I had introduced mariah to Tala but it seems she had already meet him.As soon as we bought our lunches we sat down.Mariah and Lee had introduced a few friends of their to me.

"Hey Kira,i want you to meet a few friends of ours."mariah said.

"This is Tyson."She said,pointing to a blue haired boy with a cap.

"And this is Max."Pointing to a blonde.

"Kenny."

"Mariam"

"Ozuma.

And the list kept going on and on.But then I heard the Tyson boy say something.

"When is Mr.Sourpuss coming?

"Who's Mr.Sourpuss?"I asked confused.

"You'll find out cause here he comes."I heard someone say.

I looked to the direction at they were loking at,and I saw ...HIM!!!I wasn't expecting to see him.Why the hell am I tortured like this.Life is so cruel.I saw him take a seat next to Tala.

"So who's the new girl."I heard him say,not even bothering to take a look at me.

Before he anyone could answer some blonde sat in his lap.

"Hi,Kai-kun,Want to go to out later.Just you and me."I heard her say.It was disgusting.

"No."Was his reply.

"Aww but Kai ,please."She pleaded.

"I said no!"Kai said back to her.

"Fine then"She said before she left.

Afetr that Kai had asked again.

"WHo's the girl.?"He asked.

"Well i wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remeber me,I mean it was a few years ago."I said dully.

"Kira,what's the sudden change in mood?"Mariah had asked me.

"Nothing."I said giving ablunt reply.

I could see Kai looking at me,after Mariah had said my name.

"Kira?"I heard him say.

Right now,for some reason,I can't look at him.I feel like crying.Now I remember why I haven't felt like this.It's been awhile since I remembered what happened.

"I'm going outside for awhile."I said,I could hear my voice breaking up.I just walked up dumped the rest of my lunch,and went outside.

I walked aroumd and found a decent tree to climb.After I was up,I sat down.I took the necklace off,and stared at it.I felt hot tears run down my face.I didn't bother wipe them away.I now could feel the heartache I haven't felt in a long time.That was because I sealed them away.I didn't wnat to feel the pain.Just looking at him,..................kills me.I mean come on,how would you feel?If you were standing face-to-face with your ex-boyfriend right there,that has been cheating on you ,too,and then mix in that both your parent's had died.It;s painful and he brings back to many memories.I heard the lunch bell ring.Lunch was over and we had to resume class.I jumped down and went to my classes.

The whole day seemed really slow.But the school day was over soon enough.I waited for Mairah and Lee and then drove home.I could feel that they thought something was wrong with me.So I told them.

"Don't worry,I'm fine,really."I said.

I saw thier looks.They didn't beilive me ,but went along none the less.Tala had invited us over his house later,so I guess I would go later.Mariah and Lee had already left,since i told them to go ahead.I wlaked into my bathroom and took out my mother's crystal daggers.Right now i just couldn't resist.I felt to much pain and I didn't really care what the result would be even if i did do anything.So I took one of the crystal daggers and....................................................................................silt my wrist.And for some reason it didn't hurt,it actually seemed like fun,so i did it again.Now my wrist was bleeding heavily.I washed my wrist and bandaged it with a white cloth.After that I went to get dressed.I picked out a pair of dark blue jeans,a white long sleeved shirt to cover up my wound,a silk white scarf that trailed behind my back,and a pair of black fingerless gloves.I finished my look with a pair of sneakers and tied my hair up.I took a glance at my eyes.They were a dark blue right now.

I walked out of my room and into the garage.I picked a black motorcycle and drove to the address Tala had given me.Soon enough I was infront of a stark white mansion.I had parked my motorcycle,and knocked on the door.Tala was there to greet me.

"Hey,see you made it,come on everyone's in the back."He siad to me.

I followed him to where everyone was.When I walked through the double glass doors,I saw almost everyone.Plus some other people I didn't know.I took a seat next Mariah,and just stared around.Soon I saw a hand wave in front of my face.

"Hello,Kira,are you there?"i heard Maiah ask me while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?What."I asked.

"Oh nothing,but you seemed like your were dead or something?"She said to me.

"Well I'm not."I replied.

When I scanned around the place,I saw only a a few people I knew and some other people from our school.I found Tala surrounded by girls.I could see he was enjoyin it as well.Then I saw Kai,too.He like Tala,was also surrounded by alot of girls.He spotted and now was on his way over,but I walked away as fast as I could.I saw Tala and told him I was leaving.He said to drop back by whenever I wanted since we haven't seen each ohter,and wanted to catch up.I went back in the house and walked out the door.Until I heard my name being called.

"Kira,wait!"I heard.It was Kai.

"Bye."was all I said before I started my motorcylce.

I drove around not really wanting to go home yet.When it was dark I decided to go home.i'll just have to deal with Mariah and Lee when I get home,and if they were home.

* * *

I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry this chapter wasn't as great,I'm getting a really bad case of author's block and can't think.So I am really sorry.To tell you seriously.Author's Block is aggrivating.Well I hoped you enjoy this chapter,and if it's not to much trouble,Review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!! I really hope that you have enjoyed reading so far.I know it's been a long wait,but I had a really bad case of Writer's Block or Author's Block.Whatever you call it.

* * *

Well since I'm over that.Here's chapter 3!!! 

Kira's P.O.V.

I was only a few minutes till I was home.I wonder if Mariah and Lee got back yet?Well whatever,I don't really care right now.I'll deal with them later.Well I saw him again.I wonder if he gots a girlfriend.Wait??Why am I thinking this?I don't care about him anymore.But I just can't get him out of my mind.I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow.I really need to sort this out.If I don't straighten this out now,I don't know what I'm gonna do.........

But I want to know..Has he been better without me..or has he been just fine?I mean it does seem corny..but I want to know.I love him.Wait correction,Loved him.I don't love him anymore,after what he's done to me.He cheated on me and didn't tell me.Yea,of course it's so hard to break up with me,right?I mean how hard it is to say 'Kira I want to break up with you'It's not that hard.Unless he still liked me and he was blackmailed into that relationship?But he looked pretty cozy with that girl the last time I saw him with her.

All right you know what...I'm getting over this.I'm getting over him.I mean dwelling in the past?!?It's over and done.And I can't change anything.I mean I could but it probably would happen again anyway.But I'm getting on with life.I don't need him.

Soon I found my self at the front of my house.I parked my bike in the garage,and walked in the front door.I was soaking wet when I came in.I didn't see MAriah or Lee.I saw a note and it said that they went out for a few more hours.So I decided to take a long hot bath and go to sleep.After I had done that, I got ready for bed.

I changed into my Pjs,and got under the covers.As soon as I was comfortable,I fell Instanly asleep.

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

_I was in a garden.This garden is firmilar.It was full of trees,flowers,and there was a pond.Then I saw a woman.It took me awhile,but then I figured it out.It was my Mother!!!!!!!_

_I ran up to her.I immediatly hugged her.She hugged me back.But if this was a dream how can I hug her.?_

_"Because,my little princess,I am actually here.I'm like a dream but I'm solid."She smiled at me._

_"Mother,I missed you so much."I whispered,crying into her white gown._

_"I know,I missed you ,too"I heard her say._

_"Mother,why did you leave me."I asked her._

_"I am sorry,Kira,but the gods had asked for me.It was my time."She said gently stroking my hair._

_"But,what about father isn't he here with you?"I asked drying my tears._

_"I am here,My Lotus Blossom."I heard a deep male voice,much like my father's._

_"Father!!"I cried,i had embraced him into a hug to._

_After we pulled away from the hug,he looked at me._

_"How much you have grown."He said twirling me._

_That's when i noticed I was in a all white dress.It was a tradional chinese dress with silver accents.Then my mother spoke to me._

_"Kira,the reason we are here is because we have important news to tell you."My mother said._

_"It is about you,They're are people after you,Kira,you must be careful."Father warned me._

_"Who is after me?"I asked confused._

_"People,Kira,We can't tell you,but please be careful."I heard my mother say._

_'They are dangerous and like you they have magic."My father told me._

_"But father,won't I be able to defeat them?"I asked._

_"You had said,I have the most powerful magic in the world."I said._

_"Yes,you do,but I would have never known until now.They are looking for you,You must train now harder then ever."He told me._

_"And you must protect the Earth.If you don't it will be in mass destruction.No one deserves to die.Bad or Good ,no one deserves to die."My mother said._

_"But how strong are they?"I asked._

_"Their auras are powerful.But they are tainted.You must help them,Kira."He said._

_"Who are they?"I asked again._

_"We cannot tell you that yet.You must find out on your own."He said._

_"We must go now,Kira,we will see you again soon.Remeber ,keep up in your training.You must save the Earth.Good Bye.We love you!"My mother said before she left with my father._

_I watched my mother and father vanish._

_End of Dream Sequence._

* * *

I bolted awake.I looked at the time.It was 3:45 a.m..I remembered what my parent's had told me.Who's after me?Will I be able to defeat them?All these questions ran through my head.And I wanted them answered.But no one could answer them but my parents.But they aren't here now.Well since I couldn't go to bed,I got up.But before I got out of my bed,I had found the dress I was wearing in my dream neatly folded next to me on my bed and a pair of white slippers.I wondred how it got there?But it was probably my mother who transferred it.I got up hung the dress in my closet and went to take a shower.After that I went to go train for a few more hours and then take another shower,get ready for school,and make breakfast.It was already 6:55.I left a note and some breakfast for Mariah and Lee.The note said that I was going to school early today. 

I knew what day it was.So I went to the fower shop and ordered 2 dozen white lilies and 2 dozen blood red roses.After I got my flowers,I went back into my car.(She took a black Mercedes Benz.)I placed the flowers in the passenger seat and started the car.I drove down to the beach.It wasn't really that far either.When I had arrived I got out of the car and took the flowers with me.

Today was the day my Mother and Father died.My mother's favorite flowers were Lilies and my father's were roses.My mother had asked that when she had died,cremate her body and scatter her ashes over the ocean in Japan.Of course my father wanted the same,so when he died he was also cremated and scattered over the ocean.

i walked along the beach and watched the waves roll in.Right now I didn't care if I was late for school or not.When I reached the waves.I took out my flute.I played a slow tune and the flowers levitaded.Soon enough I was too.When I was above the water I switched to a different tune,and the flowers broke from the bunch they were in.Then the flowers fell into the ocean.I put the flute away and continued the spell I did to keep myself up in the air.After the flute was put away I took out the fan.As soon as the flute was away my fan came out.It was a beautiful fan made of wood with beautiful designs of flowers and pheonixes.It looked very fragile but it could never be broken.When I had touched the fan I had automatically changed in to the dress I was wearing in my dream.(It's the white tradional chinese dress with silver accents,and white slippersI also had my hair in a messy bun with white chopsticks.Soon enough I did a dance my mother had taught me.It was pretty easy but hard.I had to dance with the fan in my hand.I threw it up and made a few Lily and rose petals appear.Soon the sky was full of petals flowing into the ocean.

When I was back on land,I changed back into my uniform.I walked all the way to my car and looked at the clock.I was only an 1 hour late.I drove back to school.I got in trouble but didn't listen to the old woman.She didn't know anything anyway.I got to my class which was my arts class.I didn't really pay attention in class.All we had to do was sketch a picture.So I did,I sketched a picture of a pheonix flying with roses and lilies around it.It turned out really nice.It passed quickly too.After I had gathered my things,I walked over to my locker to put things away.Then I walked to my P.E. class.I went to the changing room and changed,The uniform was a white t-shirt and black shorts.It was the same for the guys too.After I was changed I walked out of the changing rooms.I had P.E. with everyone.So I guessed i would be seeing alot of people.

End of Kira's P.O.V.

* * *

She walked outside,and found the rest of her class.She just stood there.Kira hadn't seen anyone yet.But she saw Mariah run up to her. 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??!!??"Mariah demanded.

"I've been at the beach?"She said calmly.

"Why have you been at the beach?"Mariah asked,and then she relised what had happened.Today was the day her parents died,and their ashes were scattered over the ocean.

"Ohh never mind."Mariah said.

"Come on,let's go where everyone is."She said as she led Kira to where the others were.

Kira followed Mariah to where the others were.They were all sitting on the bleachers.SHe and Mariah took a seat.

"Hey Kira,Mariah."Ray said,smiling.

"HEY!"Mariah said brightly.

"Hey"Answered Kira dully.

She took a seat next to Mariah on the benches.She looked as Mariah was engrossed in a conversation with Ray.Kira had looked around and found that Tyson,Max,Kenny,Ozuma,Mariam,and some other people she had just met yesterday,there too.She didn't bother talking to them,since she wasn't in the mood.Kira looked around again,and she couldn't find Tala.Tala had always made her smile,he was like the overprotective big brother to her.No matter what had happened he was always there for her.Just like when she had found Kai with the other girl that day.

* * *

_Flashback_

_KIra was crying her eyes out.She had just ran out of the Hiwatari Manor,she ran and ran,but she didn't have a clue to where she was going.After awhile of running she ended up in the park she and everyine else used to go to when she visited.Kira walked around trying to stop her crying when she bumped into someone.Dark sapphire clased with tourquise blue.Kira had finally relised that she had bumped into Tala!After she had saw him she burst out crying.Tala had also regonised her and led her to a bench in sit,instead if kneeling on the floor._

_"What's wrong,Kira?"He asked her._

_She couldn't manage to say anything.She just cried some more.Tala didn't knoow anything to do but comfort her.He pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair.Then he heard a faint muffle.It was Kira._

_"H-h-he ch-ch-cheated on me."Kira muffled out,her face buried in Tala's shirt._

_"What?"Tala asked confused._

_"HE cheated on me with another girl,I met her today."Kira said bitterly._

_"Wait he..cheated on ....you?"Tala said witha confused face._

_"Yea,and he couldn't even tell me."Kira said new tears forming in her already swollen eyes._

_"Maybe,he had a reason."Tala said._

_"A reason he couuldn't tell me!!"Kira cried._

_"I don't know,but I didn't even know he was dating someone on Kira,please stop crying,I hate to see you cry."Tala said gently.He looked at Kira with gentle eyes._

_"Stop crying over him,he's not worth it."He said,wiping her tears._

_"Alright"Was all she said._

_(Remember all this is done in a Brotherly way.)_

* * *

_End of Flashback._

Kira was just sitting there dozing off.Then the teacher came and started their lessons.

"Alright class,today we're going to do laps "The teacher yelled.

"Now class,Run 10 laps and then your finished and may do anything you please,Just don't leave this field until I dismess you."He yelled again.

Kira's p.o.v.

I wasn't really paying attention in class.But I heard what I had to do.I ran my ten laps,and watched everyone finish theirs.I didn't know what to do right now.I was so bored!!I saw Mariah and a few other juniors finish their laps.I saw Mairha and the girl Mariam head to the football fields.They were wtaching the guys play football with some of the juniors and seniors.It's not football season,but that doesn't mean you don't have to practice.Since I didn't ave anything to do,I headed over ,too.I saw that most of the guys were playing.The only one who wasn't was probably Kenny.Since I saw him sitting down with his laptop.I walked over to Mariah and tapped her ont eh shoulder.She acknowledged me and gestured me to sit down.I took a seat and watched everyone play.

"Who's playing?"i asked.

"Uhh,I think Ozuma,Max,Ray,Tala,Kai,Lee,and Tyson are playing."Mariam said.

"Ohh."Was all I said.

I didn't really seem intrested.So I decided to walk around.But since I was so careless,I bumped into someone.It was a boy with white hair.

"Ohh,I;m sorry."I said.

"It's alright."He said.

"By the way my name's King,what's yours,cause I don't think I've every seen you before."He said to me.

"My name's Kira."

"Well I got to go."I said quickly before I left.

After I left,I didn't bother looking behind me.I just started to walk around,I wanted to be alone.Then I heard the teacher yell that the class was over.I went back into the changing room ,and changed into my regular uniform.I walked to my next class,which was Arts and Music Appreciation.I found a seat and sat down.There was a girl across from me.Who seemed really friendly.I didn't bother talking to her,but I guess she wanted to talk to me or something.

"Hey,my names Hillary."She said to me.

"Kira."Was all I said to her.

Then she striked up alittle conversation.And then I heard the name.

"Have you heard of Kai Hiwatari,isn't he hot!!"Hillary said dreamily.(Remember just a crush,I'm gonna pair her up with someone else.Just don't know w

ho yet??)

"I don't htink he's that great."I said with hurt inmy voice,but that was easily masked.

"What do you mean?!?.He's like the hottest hunk in this school,plus Tala Valkov."She said.

"......."i couldn't reply.

Then I saw a mass of blue hair.Kai was in my class!!Great,now what,I didn't really want to see him today.Oh well,wait why is he heading here?Wait,why is he sitting down???Great!!!!!!!!!He's sitting next to me.

Then I heard Hillary whisper.

'Oh my Gosh,He's Like sitting next to you!!'

Then Kai came to speak to me.

"Hey,Kira."He said cooly.

"Hey."I mumbled.

"Good morning ,class!!"Mr.Masaki said happily.

Everyone replied dully.The class was just ticking away.Soon Mr.Masaki said.

"Now class,We are going to have a project.It will be wither of atr or a song,Write an essay about on great composer,Like Mozart,And finally a poster of music's history.Due in 2 weeks.Partners,will be the person sitting next to you.Class dismissed."He said.

And that girl Hillar was giving startes at me.Like the' I can't belive you got to work with him and not me look.'

GReat,I looked who was next to me.It was Kai and he was smirking at me!!Oh well better get this over with.

"Meet me at Starlight cafe at 3 don't be late,we need to discuss our project."I said not looking at him.

He just nodded at left.I went to go have lunch.I walked to my locker and took out my lunch I had packed.I didn't really like buying my lunch like Mariah and Lee did.I walked to the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table.No one was here yet.Just a few people I didn't know.Just before I started hearing someone tapped my shoulder.I turned around and saw a blonde boy.

"Can I help you?"I asked.

"Yes,you can."He said smiling at me.

"Would you mind accompanying me to the dance next friday?"He asked me.

"But I don't even know you?"Is aid sweetly not really wanting to talk to him.

"Oh where are my manners my name is Enrique."He introduced.

"Names Kira."I said.

"Well what's your answer?"he asked.

"But why would you ask me?I mean you don't even know me?"i said to him.

"Well you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen,And I would be honored if you would be my date."He said.

Before i could answer I heard someone's voice.

"Get lost Enrique!"Growled the voices of Lee and Tala.

Overprotective as always.

"But why?You don't have to do anything with this girl here."He said.

"You've better have not been hitting on my cousin."Lee growled,his fangs showing.

"Ohh she's your cousin.i didn' t know."Enrique said with a fake confused look on his face.

"Just get lost,or i'll make you."Tala said angrily at him.

"Alright,no need to get violent."he said before he left.

"What did he say to you?"Lee asked me.

"he just asked me to the dance next Friday."I replied.

"You better have said no."Tala said.

"Why?"I asked him.

"Because he's a player and I don't want yoy to get hurt,.....again."he said whispering again really low.

After they sat down everyone else arrived.We all had a happy lunch.I forgot it was the anniversary of my parent's deaths.I had completely forgotten about it.It was a good day i suppose.It is Friday after all today.And we all planned to go to the beach tomorrow.I suppose Kai was going since Tala was.I had told Tala that he could still be friends with Kai,even though all that had happened.BUt come on now it was in the past and now I'm over it.I just didn't like Kai that much right now though.It might take me awhile to warm up to him.

After lung we continued withour classes.Thenthe day was over.I went home with Mariah and Lee,got changed,and was on my way to Starlight cafe.

* * *

Well here's chappie 3.i hoped you liked it.It took me awhile.I'm and terribly sorry if it's not good.But that's all I could think of.Well hope you liked it!!!!Very sorry if any spelling or grammer errors!!!!

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thank you!


	4. Chapter4

HI!! I hope you have been enjoying my story so far.Here's chapter four.And if there are any spelling or grammar errors I am terribly sorry.

* * *

Mariah's p.o.v.

It was after school.I rode home with Lee and Kira.I looked at Kira.I feel really bad for her right now,I mean her parents,my aunt and uncle died.I would never know what it would feel like either.She's been living through it for 3 years already.I know she's still hurting.And I knew she wasn't expecting to see Kai either.He's brought back so many memories to her,when she first saw him.And when we were at Tala's house,she seemed so distant.I can't help but worry for her.

Soon Kira caught me staring.

"Is anything wrong,Mariah?"She asked me,with a smile on her face.

"No,nothing."I lied.

I knew there was something wrong.I was watching my own cousin suffer.And I couldn't stand it.But I shouldn't get into her buisness,until it gets drastic.

"Oh ok, then."She said as she turned away.We had already reached the house,Lee pulled over and parked.We got out of the car and grabbed out backpacks from the trunk.Kira had opened the door,and she rushed to her room.I walked over to the couch and sat down.I saw Lee looking at me.He gave me a look,which kinda looked like the'what's wrong ' look.

"I'm worried for her."I said.

"I am too,but we don't need to worry about her."He said,walking over to the couch.

He patted my back,and we started our homeowork.Then Kira came down.Said I'm going out ,be back soon,Really quick and shut the door.But I noticed a white bandage on her wrist.Has she been slitting her wrist?I'll ask her later,besides I have no proof of it ,so I shouldn't worry.

End of Mariah's p.o.v.

* * *

Kira's P.o.v.

I noticed Mariah has been staring at me so I asked her.

"Is anything wrong,Mariah?"I asked.

"No nothing."She replied.I knew she was lying.

"Oh Ok,then."I said playing along,since I didn't want to force anyhting out of her.And reading her mind would be rude.

So I turned around,and enjoyed the remaining ride.As soon as we were at the house.I jammed the key in,and ran upstairs.I changed quickly out of my uniform and into a pair of jeans and a pain white t-shirt.i had compleatly forgotten about that bandage on my wrist.I ran down the stair and shouted quickly,I;m going out,be back soon."And I was out the door after that.I went to the garage and took out my black motorcycle.I got on started the ignition and speed of to Starlight cafe.I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

5 Minutes past and I was at the entrance at Starlight cafe.I saw a few of the workers looked surprised to see me.Only a few people knew I was the Princess of Japan.My mother wanted to keep it a secret,but some people had 'accidently' told other people.but they promised never to let anyone know.Like we could belive that.A waitress showed mt to my seat.For some reason she was stuttering alot.Don't know why don't really care.I took my seat.A few minutes later Kai came.I wanted this to be over as quick as possible.So as soon as he sat down,I said.

"I'll do the music,you write the essay and find pictures for the poster.And I'll finish everything else.

As soon as I said that I left.He just sat there.Staring in space.Very unlike him.I got on my bike and went somewhere. I wanted to stay at the park for awhile.For some reason nature calms me down.I stared around,I saw little children playing.So young and innocent,not knowing what pain or hurt feels like.I smiled.Then I felt something hit my leg.It was a big red rubber ball.There was a little girl coming my way.

"Excuse me,lady but could you give me my ball,pwease."She said all too cutely.

I looked at the girl.She was about 4 with brown curly hair in two pigtails,and a pretty blue skydress.I smiled and handed it over to her.

"Here you are."I said nicely,and patted her head.

"Thank you,pretty lady."She said trying to pronounce all the words correctly.

I couldn't help but stare at her.She was so young and innocent.She looked happy.I saw her run over to her Mother,I assumed.I saw her embrace the child and went to play with her.

Wait!Am I tearing?

I wiped my eye and for sure it wasn't dry.I was crying.Wow,never knew I could cry again.I wiped my eyes,and looked up.I saw the little girl again,she was coming my way.Her smile beaming.She came and gave me something.

"Here pretty lady."She said handing me a pretty red flower.

"Thank you,what's you name?"I asked,kneeling down to her height.

"My name is Anna."She said.

"Well,Anna,my name is Kira."I said.

"You're a nice lady."Anna said.

"Thank you ,Anna,and you are a very pretty girl."

"I hope to be as pretty as you are one day."She said.

"Anna,i think you have to go now,your mother is calling you."I said softly.

"Ok,Will I see you again?"She looked up at me with those eyes.

"I don't know but I hope too."I said patting ehr hair.

"Bye BYe."

"Bye"

I waved good bye.I watched her disappear with her mother.She was carefree.I wanted to be like that,but I felt held back.After I collected my thoughts,I went home.

5 or 10 minutes passed already and I'm standing at the front door of my house.I opened my door and went in.I felt the warm air of my home.No matter what there is no place like home.I saw Mariah and Lee had retired to their rooms.It was around 7 already.I saw they made food,so they ate already.I wasn't feeling so hungry so I went to my room.Took a hot shower,changed and went to bed.

* * *

Next Morning.

RiNg rInG

I heard my alarm go on.I turned it off,adn went through my daily routine.When it was 6 I made breakfast.Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kira."

It was Kai's voice,I knew it.

"Yes?"

"Come to Central Park at 7."

"Why?"

"We need to discuss some things."

I was going to say something until I was cut off,by the sound of the click of the phone.He hung up.I glanced at the clock it was 6:30.I went upstairs to get changed.

I went through my closet and found my outfut.It was a pair of jeans and a paine white v-neck t-shirt.Tied my hair,put on my shoes and left.I saw Mariah and Lee.

"I'm going out be back soon."I said breifly.

I stepped out of my house and picked out a car.I choes the black BMW convertible.It was nice weather to drive it,so I put down the hood and drove off.It was 10 to 7 so I parked my car.And went in the park.I could smell fresh flowers from somewhere.I walked into the middle of the park where the fountain was,and found Kai sitting there.I walked up to him and asked. 

"So what do you want to talke about?"I asked.

He didn't say anything,just continued to stare in the waters of the fountain.

'"Hello?" 

"I didn't come here for nothing.!"I said annoyed a bit.

He looked up at me with crimson orbs.He stood up,towering over my by a full 7 inches.He was tall as Tala was 6"4.

"I'm sorry."I heard him say.

I couldn't belive what her was saying!?! Was he apoligizing to me?

"What,I didn' hear you?"I said.

"I said I was sorry."He said again.

I stayed silent for awhile.Then I saw a bouquet of red roses.

"Are those for me?"I asked.

He handed them over to me.I took then and stared.I haven't recieved flowers like these in a long time.

"So are you going to forgive me,or make me stand here all day?."I heard him ask.

"I'll forgive you if you tell me something."I said.

"And whats that?"

"WHy?"I asked.I wanted to know.

"WHy what?"He asked.

"WHy did you cheat on me?"I asked,I wanted to know.And I wanted to know from his mouth.

"I didn't cheat on you,It as a plot my Grandfather set up.The fool.He gave me a letter saying you never wanted to see me again.And I fell for it.My Grandfather just wanted money.The girl you saw me with that day was the girl who set me up.She moved in when I was in desparate need of you.Then I started to think I liked her,but I found it was just a desparated need of something.The only reason why my grandfather didn't like you was because,he didn't think you had enough money and you were some gold digger.I knew I shouldn't have done that.And I 'm sorry."HE explained everything.

I didn't say a thing.I just stared at him.

"Now I want to ask what I wanted to a long time ago."

"Will you be my girlfriend again?"He asked,in a caring way,looking at me with those eyes I couldn't refuse.

"I-I

* * *

Sorry,but you'll have to read chapter five to she what Kira sayd.Maybe a yes or maybe a no.No one knows,but read to find out.Review please!!!

And if there are any mistakes very sorry!!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sad.......

Why?Because I didn't get alot of reviews......Now I'm sad.Does anybody want to be my friend????

* * *

Kai's p.o.v.

I just explained to her eevrything.and just asked her to be my girlfriend again.I am so stupid!!Now she's just staring at me.Now what am I supposed to do?

"I-I don't know?"was what I heard from her.

"How do I know you won't hurt me again?I mean yeah,maybe it wasn't all your fault,but I don't want to get hurt.Its painful and I don't want to experince it again.!!"She shouted tears springing from her eyes.She knelt on the floor.Hugging her knees and dropped the flowers I gave her.She started to shake uncontrollably.And she was crying.I hadn't seen her cry,I usually saw her smiling.And that always made me happy.I never showed it but it did.

I knelt down beside her and pulled her up.I did something I had wanted to do in so long.I bent down and kissed her.

(Place a fluffy,mushy,or sappy kissing scene here.)

End Of Kai's p.o.v.

* * *

Kira's P.o.v.

He asked me to be his girlfriend.How do I know he won't hurt me?And I'm crying again...Why does this affect me so much?!? I felt him pull me up.I looked up at him,and he ......Kissed me.It had been so long since he kissed me.I felt the passion in the kiss.I responded to the kiss.Then I felt him deepen the kiss.It was a magical moment.We pulled away from the kiss and I hugged him.He whispered in my ear.

"I promise I'll never hurt you again."He whispered.

I knew what I was doing.I pulled out of the hug and ran.I ran to my car and drove off.

_Ooooohhh..._

_Oooohhhh ya_

_Mmmmm_

I'm crying again.What the hell is wrong with me?I don't have anything to do with him.I hate this.Why is life so cruel to me?

_Love can be a many splendid thing_

_Has another joy you bring_

_A dozen roses _

_Diamond rings_

_Dreams for sale_

_And fairy tales_

_It'll make you hear a symphony_

_And you'll just want the world to see_

_But like a drunk that makes you blind_

_It'll fool you every time_

I wanted a fairy tale ending,but I didnt get it did I?I didn't see it.Why didn't I?

_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_Gets stronger then your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See you've got no say at all_

I can't stand love.Why does it play with my emotions.Love is Pain.Now I don't want to love again.

_Now I was just a once a fool it's true_

_I played the game by all the rules_

_But now my world's a deeper blue_

_I'm sadder but I'm wiser too_

_I swore I'd never love again_

_I swore my heart would never mend_

_Said love wasn't worth the pain_

_But then I hear it call my name_

I said I would never love again.I said my heart would never heal and love isn't worth it.I hate it.He's calling me back to him.And I don't want to go through it again.

_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_Gets stronger then your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See you've got no say at all_

It's no fair.Why can't I say anything.Why is life so unfair.

_Every time I turn around_

_I think I've got it all_

_My heart keeps callin_

_And I keep on fallin_

_Over and over again_

_This set story always ends the same_

_Me standin in the pouring rain_

_It seems no matter what I do_

_It tears my heart in two._

I felt tha pain.My heart shattering.I keep fallling and no one really seems to care.The same story I go through,always ends the same way.

Why is Love so painful?What did I do to deserve this?

_The trouble with love is (the trouble with love)_

_It can tear you up inside (it can tear you up in side)_

_Make your heart believe a lie (Make your heart believe a lie)_

_Gets stronger then your pride_

_(The trouble with love is) See your heart its in your soul _

_(It doesn't care how fast you fall) You wont remember control (?)_

_(And you can't refuse the call)_

_See you've got no say at all_

_The trouble with love is (Oooo....ya)_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie (the trouble with love..)_

I stopped the car.I was home and I was glad.I ran in and slammed the door shut.I leaned agaisnt the door.I touched my lips.He kissed me.WHy??

I got over it quickly and announced that I was home.

* * *

Tala's P.o.v.

What am I going to do today? Maybe I should visit Kira.We should catch up a bit.She just came back since school started and I really haven't paid alot of attention to her.I got up changed and snatched my keys.It looked like a nice enough day to walk.I put my hands in my pockets and continued my walk.I looked at the scenery around my house.It was woodsy.That reminds me Halloween's coming.Maybe I should have a party?'

Soon the view of my house disappered.The city was coming closer.I was in the buisiest part of the city too.It was loud.People shouting,and cars honking.God,it was annoying.I paid no attention to where I was going,but I knew where Kira lived.

Then all of a sudden someone crashed into me.We collided and both fell down.Ugh..my head!Apparently the person was a female.She was light and was on top of me.

"Get Off!!"I said.

She got up and apoligized.Didn't even look at me in the eye.

"I'm so sorry,I was just going to visit my friend."She said.

I saw her look up and say .

"YOU!!!!"She said,pointing a finger at me.

I had no clue who the hell she was.

"Me,what?"I asked annoyed.

"Surprising,you don't remember me."She said.

"What the hell do you mean?"This girl is really pissing me off.No one really pisses me off this much except HER.But she couldn;t be here.

"Well,I have things to do."She said,leaving.

"Next time watch where you're going!!"I shouted at her.

Damn!No one make me lose my cool so easily.Goddamn.

I finished getting pissed,and continued my walk to Kira's house.It wasn't that far away.I could see it already.

* * *

Mariah and Lee.

"I wonder what's taking her so long?"Mariah asked.

"It's only been about 30 minutes,you need to stop worrying.It's not like she'll kill herself."Lee said.

"I guess."She said.

"You really need to stop worrying over her."

"i guess,I should.I mean she can handle herself."Mariah said.

DiNg DiNg

"I'll get it."Lee said.

He got up and walked to the door.He opened the door,and a girl was standing there.

"Can I help you?"He asked.

"Yes,um does Kira Li live here?"She asked.

"Yea,she does,but she's not home at the moment.You could stay here until she comes back."Lee offered.

"That would be great thanks."She said.

Lee invited her in.She went in and sat down.

"Who's she?"Mariah asked quietly to Lee.

"Ohh,where are my manners my name is Zalyiah Taski."Zalyiah introduced,bowing respectfully.

"Well my name is Mariah(what's her last name?)and this is my brother Lee."Mariah said,bowing also.

Slam.

"I'm home."Came the voice of Kira.

* * *

Kira's P.o.v.

I came home miserable.Not how I wanted to.But I knew this would happen so why did I agree to go?

"I'm home"I anounced.

I stepped into the living room.And I couldn't believe what I saw.Zalyiah was right there in my living room.Wasn't she supposed to be in Russia?

"ZALYIAH!!"I shouted,giving her a bear hug.

"KIRA!!"She said returning the hug.

"I haven't seen you for ages.."I said.

We pulled away from the hug.

"Kira,not to sound rude,but how do you know her?"Lee asked.

"I met Zalyiah,while I was in Russia.I alwasy got bored hanging around Kai and Tala."I said.

"Speak of the devil,I just saw him a few moments ago."She said distastefully.

"Come on,he ain't that bad."I said.

"For a lady as yourself,you shouldn't use such grammar."She said.

"Speak for yourself,you know that you speak worse than I do."I said.

DiNg DiNg

"I'll get the door."Mariah said.

and lee just left the room.

"Ohh,Hi Tala!1"Was heard from the doorway.

"Shit,is he here?"Zalyiah asked.

"Yea,he's here."I said.

"Great..."zalyiah said in displeasure.

I saw a mass of red hair enter the living room.

"I'll be going upstairs."Mariah told us.

"Ok."was all we said.

"It's you!That girl I met on the street.Didn't know you knew Kira..."Tala said.

"Didn't know you didn't remember me.."Zalyiah said venomously.

"What the hell are you talking about.For all I know you could be a pyscotic bitch."He said.

I saw Zalyiah forming something,and it was red.

"Zalyiah,you fire that thing I'm gonna hurt you." I said.

I saw her put her hands back.And Tala looked surprised.

"Ohh,I remember now it's little Lyiah."He said,a smirk forming on his lips.

"Don't call me Lyiah.Only my friends call me Lyiah.And I am not little"She said venomously.

"I'm not your friend,what a shame."Tala siad in a mocking voice. "Do you ever shut up!!"Zalyiah said or shouted. 

"No,do you?."He said louder than her this time.

It went on and on.They were agruing over stupid things.Like when Tala put gum in Lyiah's Hair.And when she fired a water spell at him,completely drenching him.It was stupid,but it was funny!!I turned my back for a minute and they were at each other.Tala was about to throw a punch and Lyiah was about to kick him.I stepped between them and spread out my arms.

"Chill!!!"I shouted.

Both of them stopped and started to bicker again.

"Will you 2 shut up!!!!"I shouted,once again.

Still wouldn't listen.Well this better work.

I thought of an incantation of the Water Dragon.

After i had found it,I spoke it in its native language,which was Mandarin.

"What is she doing?"Tala asked.

"I have no clue."Was all Zalyiah said.

I finished my incantation in Mandarin and formed a protective shield around me.I saw that they were just staring at me.Then I saw my friend the Water Dragon.He slowing wrapped around above them,and sent a huge wave and completey drenched them both.I felt bad for Zalyiah cause she was wearing a white shirt.

I saw them stare at me in shock.They were giving me glare and walking slowly towards me.Uh oh,I think I'm in trouble.Then they started chasing me.I ran.

"KIRA,WHEN I CATCH YOU,YOU ARE GOING TO BE A DEAD PERSON!!!!."Screamed Tala.Boy was he pissed.

"HOW DARE YOU,KIRA,I"M GONNA KILL YOU!!"Came the loud shout of Zalyiah.She was trying to cover her top part,since now her shirt was see-through.

Giving Tala quite a show too.

Soon enough I couldn't move.

"Lyiah,get the friggn' spell off me."I said trying to de-spell it.

"No..."She said,that's when she noticed Tala was staring at her.

"Like what you see."She smirked,looking at him.

"Yeah right,like you have anything to show."He mocked.

They went bickering again.But it bought me time so,who cares.I de-spelled the paralyizing spell,and tried to break the fight again.Now they were wrestling.Tala had the advantage.

"Get off me!!!"Screamed Zalyiah.

I looked over,not a very pretty site.Tala was on top of Zalyiah.Bet they didn't even know what position they were in.

"I thought you two hated each other.Adn if you even did want to do anything please we have extra rooms upstairs."I said.

They stared at me and then blushed noticing what position they were in.They immediatly got up.

"Like I would do anything with that bastard."Zalyiah said,turning her back to him.

"And I would..You gotta be kidding."Tala said turning his back to her.

"Your just a fucking pyscotic bitch.A crybaby at that too.I hate you."He sneered.

I took a look at Zalyiah,for some reason she wasn't saying anything back.It was unusual.Then I saw it she was tearing.His words probably cut like a knife.Her back was still facing him ,so he couldn't see that she was crying.

"F-fine,ok maybe I am all those things.But that's what you think.I don't care anymore.I hate you too."She spat,running out of the house.

I saw that Tala let out a sigh and collapsed on the couch.He just sat there.I walked over nad sat next to him.

End of Kira's P.o.v.

* * *

Tala's P.o.v.

Great...I blew it.Wait..!!??!! What the fuck am I saying?I hate her don't I? She's always been a bitch and crybaby.Always running away when someone says something.But she did stick up for us,when all the other kids messed with us to.I Now what am I supposed to do?

I buried my head in my hands.

I kept thinking.What am I going to do?I'm confused.I thought I hated her.I never liked her when we were younger.But now it seems different.Now she's different.She got prettier since then.Now she was filled out in all the right places.She was thin and athletic.Her eyes still sparkled and her hair was the same.To keep it simple.She's beuatiful.But I couldn't admitt that.I guess I really like her,or do I.I don't know anymore.I've never felt this way before with the other girls I dated.

I felt a hand go on my shoulder.I looked up and it was Kira.She had a concerned look on her face.

"You really hurt her you know."She said.

"....I know.."That was all I could manage to say.

"Do you like her?"She asked.

I didn't know how to answer the question.Hell,I couldn't even answer the questions I asked myself.Now what was I supposed to do.

"I don't know."I said.

I didn't look at her.I couldn't anyway.I was too bust thinking about Zalyiah.To hear her say that she"Hates me".It's kinda hard to take.But then I said it to her too.I didn't really mean it,but I think I did at the time.I always said that to her a long time ago.Why was this time feel like is more effective.

You know what.Screw this.I can't stand all these questions running through my head.

"Damn."I cursed under my breath.

Kira come closer to me and hugged me.I returned the hug.We pulled away from the hug and she whispered to me.

"You should go apoligize to her."She said.

Maybe I should.I got up and walked towards the door.

"I'm really sorry,I came here to talk to you,but it kinda got messed up.I'll take you out or something next time."I said.

"Better yet,just make it up to me with a beybattle next time you see me."She said smirking.

I smirked back.I knew she wanted a beybattle.She wanted to settle our score.I always beat her in beybattles,so this should be fun.

"Sure,but don't expect to win."I said,before I slammed the door shut.

Now where could she be?

End Of Tala's P.o.v.

* * *

Zalyiah's P.o.v.

Why?? Why is this effecting me so much? I understand that he hates me.But why? I haven't done anything to him,have I?Maybe we did fight when we were younger ,but that was then.why can't we start on a new leaf?

And what I don't understand is...why am I crying? I'm crying over him.Why..Why are all these questions coming to me?I hate my life.

I ran away from the house as I could.I didn't even know where I was going.I saw the park nearby,so I went there.As soon as i was there,I jumped into the biggest tree and sat there.I cried.

I had determined what was wrong with me.I like him.Which is unreal.I can't like him though.Why?Because he hates me.And if he hates me,then how would I stand a chance.But I will admitt it.

"I'm in love with Tala Valkov."I whispered into the air.

I really can't believe.It actually happened.I said it.I'm in love with Tala Valkov.

I remember a long time ago.When all of us were younger.

_Flashback_

_I was just walking around in the gardens.I was waiting for Kira's arrival.She said she would be coming back.I sat down next to the fountain.I dipped my fingers in the fountain,watching the ripples form.It was a beautiful day.The sun was out and it was just a little breezy out.It was wonderful.I heard the sound of hte birds.They were singing.How nice.._

_I think I heard Kira's voice.I got up and ran towards where I heard it.And like that there she was.She was smiling,beaming with happiness._

_"Hey Lyiah."She said,smiling._

_"Hey."I said._

_We hugged and I led her into the gardens.We talked and talked.It seemed like hours,but I was glad to have my best friend back.Soon enough it was time for her to go home.She only had a day here.So she would be flying back home again.And she wouldn't be returning till next year.Now that was sad.And during that whole year,I didn't have many friends.I always hung out with Tala,Kai,and Byran.I never hung out with Ian or Spencer that much._

_The next time Kria came to visit me.She was sad.I didn't know why,and it was sad to see her like that.She wasn't smiling anymore.I guess that she found out that Kai has a new girlfriend._

_She cried the whole night.She slept over my house.I mean she was crying.She couldn't stop.I tried comforting her,but nothing would help.When she went to sleep,she creid in her sleep.It was pain,anger,betrayal,and hurt,that she felt.I felt really bad for her._

_The next day she announced that she was going home.I guess she couldn't stand staying there any longer.She also announce that she may never be coming back either.Now that hurt.The thought of never seeing my best friend again.If she left who will I hang out with.I didn't have friends.The only ones I considered friends are Kira,Kai,Tala,Bryan,Ian,and Spencer.Even though I never really hang out with some of them,I consider them friends.But something I never told anyne was.I was lonely.I felt alone and I was afraid.i didn't want to be alone.That's mostly the reason why I feel abandoned most of the time.At school no one really liked me.Always saying shit about me,like i'm not there._

_As soon as Kira left.I ran into my gardens.I went all the deep into the gardens.Where al the roses grew.I had many different kinds of roses.I had red roses,yellow roses,and many more.I sat on the floor.Didn't care if my clothes got dirty.I just sat there.It's been hours nad now I could hear the voices of everyone calling me.I didn't care.I just continued to sit there and cry.I didn't know why I was crying,but I was.I knew I was alone now.I didn't have my parents,they were never home.My friends are leaving me.I can't stand it._

_I walked over to a particular bush in the garden.It was the bush where I grew black roses.It was a beautiful rose bush too.As I walked over,someone was watching me.I could feel it.I turned around and it was Tala._

_I ignored him.I bent over to pick a black rose.But I snatched my hand away.I inspectedmy finger.It was bleeding.It hurt,but I didn't do anything.But what I didn't know was,Tala was standing behind me.As I turned around,there he was.He was holding a part of his sleeve.He took my hand and wrapped it._

_"Thanks."I muttered._

_I couldn't look at him.I did't want to either.Stargely,I felt some floaty feeling in my stomach._

_I left and returned into my house.I ran in my room and shut the door.After that I went to sleep._

_A few years later._

_I'm 14.It's my birthday today.What's funny is my birthday is on the dame day as Christmas.December 25.It's great cause I get 2 presents.One for Christmas and my birthday.Well all I'm doing is roaming around in the snow covered gardens.I took a seat on one of the benches.I just stared up at the sky.I saw my own breath in the air.I watched as the snowflakes gently fell down from the sky._

_I sighed.It was getting cold so I decided to back in.I walked all the way back to the house.Everyone was proabably there already.I didn't really care.I was near the door.Not really paying attention.I went into the house.The warm air circled me,making me feel a littler warmer.That's when I noticed something.Everyone was looking at me with smiles.And they continued to stare.I looked next to me,adn there stood Tala.And then I looked up.There was the mistletoe._

_Oh Great......._

_"What?"I asked._

_"It's tradition,you have to do it."My aunt said,smiling._

_I really didn't want to kiss him.It felt sorta wrong.I mean he could be nice when he wanted to be,but most of the time he was a jackass.He just stared at me.And that's how I got my first kiss.It was a wonderful feeling.My first kiss......My first kiss was from Tala Valkov._

_Isn't that just wonderful....After that I couldn't get over it.I like himsince then,but I never showed it.I pretended to hate him.And he would just bug me.But her was never like that day._

_"Hey Tala!"I said cheerfully._

_"What do you want."he said coldly._

_"Um nothing,just wanted to say hi."I said._

_"Well, you said it,now leave,your wasting my time."Tala said,leaving._

_It wasn't like him that much.He was usually that prankster,and that day just wasn't him._

_I got a boyfriend.Yup.I got a boyfriend.Tala didn't seem to care,but I wanted hom to though.But I guess he didn't.That's what I get when I don't pay attention.I dated the wrong kind of person.He was very controlling and abusive.I didn't like him.I broke up with him and he tried to get me back,in any sort of way you can imagine.I hated him.And I didn't like him._

I got out of my thoughts and jumped out of the tree.Only to see the face of Tala Valkov.The person I Hate to Love.

I hope you liked this chappie.Even though it was mostly about Tala and Zalyiah's relationship.Even though hoped you liked it.Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

And if anyone wants to be my friend.

Im me on AIM.My screen name is S0uThPHiLlyzAzN.

This is a zero.

Sorry for any mistakes!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hii!!! Did anyone try 2 im me??If you did and I didn't answer I'm very sorry.I was probably away and left my computer on.well here's chappie 6.Enjoy!!!

* * *

**_Kira's P.o.v._**

I wonder what's gonna happen? Hmmm................... What will happen? If they don't get together,I'm gunna play matchmaker.They're perfect for each other anyway..I mean she even liked him when we were little.Oh well,maybe I should just let nature take it's course..

Wait......Now that I'm so wrapped up in this I forgot about my own problems..Great I had to remind myself..Hold up..Am I talking to myself? Yes,I am..Maybe I'm going mental??????? Ack!! Who cares.I don't care that's for sure.Or do I? Whatever,I'm confusing myself.

What am I gonna do now?......

* * *

**_....With Zalyiah and Tala..........._**

Both were just standing staring at each other.The wind blowing gently.And the leaves were rustling.Those were the only noises heard.Tala took a step forward.And continued till her reached Zalyiah.She didn't even move an inch.She just stood there,glaring at him with eyes filled with hurt and pain.She hugged her arms.

"What do you want?"She asked quietly.

"I need to talk to you."Tala said,taking another step.

"About what!!I think you made it perfectly clear.You hate me!!"Zalyiah shouted.

Tala was directly in front of her now.He just stood there and stared at her...

"Stop staring at me like that!!"She yelled.

Zalyiah dropped her arms to her side.

"I don't hate you.."Tala said slowly.

"Sure,you don't."Zalyiah said with disbelief in her voice.

"I don't need to hear this bullshit from you.Good Bye."

"Wait!"

"What!! I told you!! Whatever you have to say,I don't want to hear it!!!"

Zalyiah turned around and left Tala by himself.She returned to the apartment to where she was staying.

* * *

**_Zalyiah's P.o.v._**

Well what's gonna happen now? Maybe I should've listened to him? No! Why should I? Ughh..Am I home yet? YES!!!

I fished for my keys in my pocket and opened the door.I came back to warm air and the sense of being safe at home.....

"Ahhh..........it feels nice.Peace and quiet."I said quietly to myself.

I dumped my keys of the coffee table,and took off my shoes.I went to my bedroom and finished unpacking the remaining things in my suitcase.

After like an hour,I was folding my uniform.School was going to be tomorrow.Great..What else do I need?

Ohh whatever,might as well take a hot bath.

I went over to my private bathroom and turned on the water.I went out letting the water to fill.While it was doing that I grabbed my bubble bath,body wash,shampoo,conditioner,and all that junk.When I got back to the bathroom the tub was full.I turned off the water.Took off my clothes and stepped in.

"This feels nice."I said.

I relaxed in the tub.I felt all my muscles loosen.It felt great!!! It lead me to thinking...

Maybe I shouldv'e listened,,,But why should I? All he was probably going to say was "oh you're such a fucking ugly whore" and other stuff like that.But then he had a look of sincerity on his face.Maybe he was going to apoligize?

Feh..Yeah right..

I finished my bubble bath and got out.I wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel. I walked out of my bathroom and changed into my pjs.I dried,and brushed my hair.Put some lotion on,braided my hair.And finally it was time for me to go to sleep.

Next morning...School.....................

zZzZZzzzZZZ

* * *

**_Kira's P.o.v._**

Ok..I need to stick to my plan.Alright,here's what i'm gonna do.I'll avoid Kai for the rest of the school semesters..That seems good.Wait I can't do that,he's in my classes!!

Ahhh!!! What am I gonna do.I don't want to be stuck in that situation again....Maybe I could hang out with Tala..No,wait,Tala's Kai's best friend.So I can't do that.This is frustrating....!!!....

"UGhhhhh."

I fell backwards and landed on my bed.

"What am I going to do?"I asked myself.

I kept thinking..And all that thinking led me to go into a deep sleep.

**_Dream Sequence_**

_My head hurts........I rubbed my head and opened my eyes..._

_"Where am I?"_

_"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAH"_

_"Who's there?"I asked_

_"Look who it is.It's the Princess.My look how beautiful you've grown."_

_"WHO ARE YOU!!"I demanded_

_"You will find out soon enough."_

_"What do you want with me?"_

_"I want you!If you come with me,I will give you your most desires!"_

_"I have everything I need!"_

_"That is what you think! Beware Princess you will become my queen.If you refuse me,watch out for the ones you hold dear."_

_"What the Hell are you talking about!!!"_

_"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOu!!"_

_**ENd of Flashback**_

A pain shot through her head.And she bolted up screaming.

AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

My head...it hurts............

What she didn't know was there was a symbol on her head.A black teardrop was glowing.

UGhhhhhhhh.......help........... me..........

It was painful,she was tossing and turning.

Finally when she was able to relax,a hand from out of no where seemed to appear.She looked up,and saw the face of her mother.After that she fell back into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

_**SOme where else.**_

"She will be mine!!"Came a voice.

"Yes,master."

"Watch over her,and make sure no one gets to her.She will be MINE and only Mine!!!"

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH"

* * *

**_Heaven_**

"Ohh my,Kira's going to be in trouble."Came the worried voice of Su Yung.

"It's alright my dear,she will be fine.She is strong enough to take care of herself."Her husband said.

"But Xio-Lang,she's never faced something like this before!!"She said worriedly.

"She will go through it.Just hope she will.If she doesn't this world will face a tragic end."

"Don't say things like that!!! She will pull through."Su Yung said.

"I know she will,she has the will power to do so."He said,looking down on his only child.

"My dear Lotus Blossom,I will pray for you.You must defeat this.The world rests on your shoulders."

He looked down on his daughter lovingly.

"My dear,you will become a great legend."

He smiled,and closed up the portal.

It is painful,watching her.She was still a child,not exactly,but she was a child none the less.

Having these responsibilities,that a child should not have. But she is no normal child.

She is Kira Shiori Wong Li. She is the daughter of the leader of the Li clan,and the Princess of Japan.

"GoodBye my Daughter,I hope to see you again."

* * *

**_........Zalyiah..............._**

Ring RIng

CRASH!!!

"Stupid Alarm Clock!!!"Zalyiah said.

She got up and got ready for school.Normal routine evryday.She would be going to Atsuko High.

But what Zalyiah didn't know was that,Tala goes to the samw school. So she would be seeing him more often.

Which she reall didn't want to do.

As she got ready she got dressed into her uniform,and got into her car.

She drove to school,and parked the car.

She saw that it was a big school.A nice one too.It was crowded with students outside.It was still early and classes didn't start yet.

So Zalyiah just sat down on the edge of the fountain outside.

She looked around,she saw that there was really pretty scenery.

Zalyiah took out her notebook and started to sketch.

* * *

**_Kira' s P.o.v._**

Ugh...my head...it really hurts.......

I glanced at my alarm clock.It was 7.School didn't start till 9.I lazily got up.I couldn't walk straight.I felt dizzy,and my legs were wobbly.I fell on my floor.I felt the impact of the fall.It hurt!!!!!! I got up again,and tried to go to my bathroom.I suceeded.

"Wonder if I can keep this up all day.."I said to myself.

I got dressed and went downstairs.Lee and Mariah were making breakfast.They didn't seem to notice me,so I just decided to go to school early.

"Maybe I shouldn't drive?"

Nah..i can keep myself up for a few minutes.

I got on my motorcycle and speed off.

It wasn't long till I got to school.

For some reason..I don't feel so good...

I parked my motorcycle and walked to the gate. Like I said I couldn't walk straight. I walked into a few walls and poles. When I was at the front gate.

"Is that Lyiah?"

"LYIAH!!!"

I saw her turn her head.

"Kira?"

She saw me and came over.

"What's wrong with you?"She asked.

"I have no clue,but I feel really...really....weak."I said.

Now,I feel like going to sleep!

"You sure you don't want to stay home?"Zalyiah asked.

"I'm fine really,I just don't feel so good right now,I'll be fine around the afternoon."I reassured her.

We sat at the fountain,and just continued talking.I didn't tell her about the dream.She didn't need to know.It was just probably some wierd nightmare.

Class was starting,so we parted ways.

I was almost to my classroom,until I felt a surge in my body.I collapsed on the floor.My head hurt like hell and my body was beginning to become weak.It felt like all the energy was being drained out of me.Soon I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sooooo sorry...

This chappie is soooo lame.I promise the next chappie will be better!!!! I'm so sad that I couldn't make this chappie better for you readers.So again I say it I'm really Sorry!!!!

A Merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New Year!!!!


End file.
